My Heart Beats For You
by Mayume N
Summary: Sasuke is keeping a secret from his team and Naruto is determined to find out what it is. But why is Sasuke trying so hard to hide his thoughts from Naruto? The answer may be way more than the blond ninja bargined for. Continuation of Sasuke's Secret. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! I finally was able to take time in my busy scheduale to finish this up! So this is chapter one! Enjoy!**

After hours of searching, Kakashi was the one to find the suffering boy. "Well, well, well, I thought you would be somewhere like this, Sasuke."

The boy, Sasuke, glared up at the older man that stood before him with vicious intent. He really did not want to be found, at least not yet. He was not ready to face his team, not yet, "Go away Kakashi," he growled, fighting the urge to kick the man off the branch.

Kakashi squatted down in front of him so they were almost at the same level, "Let me help you Sasuke, if not me then the Hokage at least. Running is not the way to deal with this." Sasuke just sighed angrily, looking towards the waterfall where he could see his teammates searching for him.

They were all worried about him, maybe if he did talk to the Hokage then they would stop worrying so much. It was worth a try.

"Fine," he said, not bothering to hide his annoyance, "I'll go talk to Tsunade-Sama, but don't tell Sakura or Naruto." After saying his name Sasuke finds his thoughts zooming back to the blond haired idiot. Even though they were best friends Sasuke was unable to let Naruto know his darkest secret. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was scared of how the other boy would react if he told him. Sasuke trusted Naruto with many facts and Naruto was always there for him, willing to listen or come over to fill the lonely silence of his empty estate. Sasuke would never admit it, but Naruto was really important to him in ways that, as long as he had his way, the dobe would never know.

After a few moments of silence the two jumped down from the tree. Kakashi radioed the other two that he had found Sasuke and that they would meet them at the village gate. He could tell that Sasuke was not ready to face his teammates just yet, so they set off for the village in silence, neither one bothering to speak. The entire walk back to the village went like this.

~LaTeR~

"Well this is an interesting situation that seems to have arised," Tsunade sat behind her desk, looking over at the dark haired boy who looked like he was about to tear out his hair, cry, and go on a killing spree all at the same time. The scariest part was he might actually do it, "Have you talked to anyone else about this? Kakashi? Naruto?"

His head snapped up immediately, "I can't tell Naruto!" he slumped back in his chair a bit, letting his voice calm down before continuing, "I haven't told Kakashi everything, but he knows most of it. Tsunade-Sama you have to help me, I don't know what to do."

Tsunade thought for awhile looking out the window, "You should tell Naruto, " Sasuke growled in protest but she ignored him, "He is your best friend Sasuke and this involves him too you can't hide it from him forever."

"I know."


	2. Chapter 2

**I am horrible I know I made you wait and you all are mad at me but I don't have a computer except at school and even that is limited. Also my bag got stolen and in my bag was my flashdrive which had this story on it COMPLETELY FINISHED…I was sad. Anyway I started again I hope you enjoy I'm really sorry once again.**

Sasuke walked down the streets of the village. It had been two weeks ago that his team had brought him home when he had tried to run away from his problems. He thought about everything that Tsunade and Kakashi had said. Both of them wanted him to talk to Naruto, but how could he? Naruto was a dufus anyway, he did not need to know and would probably not understand anyway. Once Sasuke made it to the gate he looked out to the forest. Tsunade had made it clear that if he ran away again he would be put on house arrest. he groaned at the mere thought of being trapped within the walls of his house for weeks with no chance of freedom. So he continued down the path to the Uchiha complex, his mind wandering to his blonde best friend. He was struggling with how to talk to him. 'What if he hates me when I tell him? I don't think I could stand losing him after experiencing this bond that we have created.' He stopped walking, 'When did I get so sappy?' Sasuke shook his head and once again continued towards his house.  
After taking a shower Sasuke decided to just relax with a book when he heard a knock on the door. He groaned, "Go away!" He was sure it was Kakashi wanting to talk to him about how he should go about talking to Naruto and he was tired of it.  
"Hey teme it's me! Let me in!" Sasuke's eyes grew wide, 'Why is he here?' He got up from the chair he was in and went to open the door. Standing in the doorway was his blonde haired idiot of a best friend, sweaty and out of breath, his orange and black jacket unzipped revealing the fishnet shirt he wore beneath it. "Where have you been?" Naruto asked once he regained air in his lungs, "I have been looking everywhere for you, I wanted to talk to you after you talked to Tsunade but you have been avoiding me it seems!" Naruto was now shouting in Sasuke's face and Sasuke could see the hurt in his eyes. He was shocked that Naruto was so upset, but he kept his face emotionless. If Naruto thought that he did not care then he would go away.

At least that is what he hoped would happen.

They stared at each other for what felt like hours as Naruto tried desperately to see some sort of emotion from the taller teen. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes and he fought hard to keep them from falling. He turned away from his teammate with a sick smile, "Whatever, why do I even try, you don't care about me so why would I be surprised that you avoid me? I'll just go now, sorry for bothering you."

Naruto started to walk away but Sasuke grabbed his wrist, "Naruto, wait."

Naruto swung around and tried to punch the other boy but was easily stopped, "What do you want from me Sasuke? What is wrong with you? I try to be a friend to you and all you do is treat me like shit! You're ignoring me when all I want to do is help you! Let me help you!" Naruto struggled to get his hands free but Sasuke just held him tighter. He stared at the smaller boy not sure of what to do.

Naruto could not even make words through his sobs and he was ashamed, "Let go," he was finally able to say as he pulled at his arms, now sore from the struggle with his teammate. When Sasuke held onto him tighter hot tears of anger fell instead as he glared up at the older teen, "What is wrong with you? I thought you were avoiding me and now you won't even let me go!" He pulled hard so Sasuke stumbled forward and he hid his face in Sasuke's chest. "Please Sasuke, please tell me what's wrong."

"Naruto, I'm sorry."

Before Naruto could speak he was pressed against a wall with warm lips pressing against his.

**I really don't know why this came out so sappy I promise that Naruto is not going to be a girlly, sappy character. I promise. **


End file.
